Lip Balm
by Litbytes
Summary: Darcy uses some lip balm and Loki is intrigued. Or is he? Fluff, One-Shot


_Disclaimer__: The characters and world of Thor and The Avengers belong to Marvel and Disney. I own nothing._

* * *

Darcy sat at the Jane and Thor's kitchen table, absentmindedly playing around with her phone. She was waiting for her boss to finish up getting dressed / distracted by Thor or science/ whatever was taking so long upstairs. Darcy was graciously picking Jane up this morning due to a sudden flat tire in Jane's van. Though Thor had offered to fly Jane to the still semi-new office 50 miles away from their still very-new shared home, (with Loki side-apartment,) she had insisted that she would rather ride. Darcy couldn't believe she would pass up the chance to fly until Jane pointed out that windswept hair and watery-irritated eyes weren't exactly welcome in the workplace. Not to mention the possibility of bugs in her face, ick. So Darcy sat, tapping her foot, trying to kill enough ninjas to get the high score on her newest violent video game app of the week.

Across the table, Loki, still in a robe with plaid pajama pants,( gifts from Thor, most likely,) was drinking some tea and eating a croissant while reading on his digital tablet. He had grown comfortable enough around Darcy that he didn't bother to put on his usual airs when alone in her presence anymore. However, today he seemed to be purposely ignoring her when she let herself in. As she followed suit and ignored him, Darcy absentmindedly licked her lips and frowned, pausing the game to rummage through her work bag. She found a little tube in one of the side pockets, and pulled off its lid with a *POP*. Loki lightly shifted in his seat, eyes still glued to the article he was reading. It wasn't until the sweet scent of vanilla and sugar hit his nose that he looked up to see Darcy rubbing the tube's contents all over her lips.

She felt judging eyes upon her and glanced up to see him facing her, intently staring at the tube in her hand. Darcy froze mid lip swipe and breathed in deeply.

"Um, never seen lip balm before?"

"I've seen medicine before, if that's what you're asking," he replied, "but none that smells so pleasant. What is this one used for?"

Darcy finished the lip she had been covering. "It's lip moisturizer, dude. I've been blessed with the family curse of lips made of dry, peeling skin. Nothing really seemed to help until I found this brand, and it tastes really good."

He nodded, eyes flickering down at the tablet, then back at Darcy as she continued to use the tube.

"It's a type of women's cosmetics then?" He cautiously commented.

"Ehhh, not really. Lip balm is one of those things that are pretty genderless, though I suppose if a guy used a sparkly one, he might get some flak for it from some jerks…" She trailed off, suddenly imagining a burly man with glittery lips. She was thrown from her oddly amusing daydream when Loki moved to sit in the chair closest to her right.

"The New Mexico climate is… disagreeable to my lips as well. May I try some?" He asked, not quite looking her in the eyes.

Darcy blinked at him. Not only was Mr. Snobby admitting a weakness, but he was asking to share a personal product with a human, and not just any human, but her. This day had gotten strange fast.

"Uh, sure." She handed him the little tube, feeling a hint of panic to be sharing the balm with him. But, as luck would have it, when he popped off the lid, he paused and stared.'

"It seems to be empty," he said.

"Whaaat?" Darcy exclaimed as she grabbed the little container from him. Sure enough, no matter how much she turned the plastic ring at the bottom, no more balm rose to the top.

"I could have sworn… sorry about that. I guess I've been using it more than I thought. I bought a multipack though, so I'll grab a new one tomorrow and bring one for you if you think you want it." She looked over at him. Loki was sitting on the edge of his chair with his arms crossed; looking as imposing as a man still in his pajama with slightly mussed hair can look. But when she looked him in the eyes, she swore she saw a hint of mischief.

"Couldn't I just…" He rose, walking behind her chair, "share some of yours?"

"I just told you," She said, turning in her seat to try to face him, "I don't-"

Darcy was cut off as Loki swooped into her personal space. He used his right hand to steady her face as he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Darcy froze, unable to think, much less breathe. Loki slowly increased his pressure then lightly licked her bottom lip. Darcy made a motion to push him away, but he was already stepping back. His eyes sparked slyly as a smirk rose on his face.

"Oh, yes. I would definitely like some more of this," said Loki before he turned on his heels and exited the room.

"WHAT THE- LOKI!?" Darcy finally reacted by throwing the empty tube at his back, enraged to watch it bounce off of him without any acknowledgement.


End file.
